plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight of the Living Dead
:For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Knight Zombie. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 7 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Hearty |tribe = History Knight Zombie |trait = Armored 2 |flavor text = He's both secretary and treasurer for the Knights of the Square Table.}} Knight of the Living Dead is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 7 to play, and has 5 /5 . It has the [[Card#Armored|'Armored 2']] trait, and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the zombie with the same appearance in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name is a portmanteau of "knight", the real-life position this is based on, and "Night of the Living Dead", a novelty horror movie made in 1968. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' History Knight Zombie *'Trait:' Armored 2 *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description He's both secretary and treasurer for the Knights of the Square Table. Update history Update 1.4.14 * |7 }} *Description change: Was originally KNIGHT of the Living Dead. Get it? Get it? Strategies With Knight of the Living Dead is one of the more unique high-cost cards in the game. Knight of the Living Dead's Armored 2 trait provides near invulnerability against weaker attacks, allowing it to take no damage against plants with 2 strength or less such as Pair of Pears and Chomper (immune to both its attack and its ability), or take heavy hitting attacks such as 2 Cherry Bombs, a Sizzle, or a Smashing Pumpkin. However, its stats are rather low for its cost, and your opponent may have something to deal with it, like a powered-up Super-Phat Beets. Nevertheless, it can pose a huge threat to your opponent if boosted. Against While it is a bit weak for its cost, its Armored 2 'trait makes it very hard to destroy. However, since instant-kill tricks bypass the 'Armored trait,' '''playing Squash or Lawnmower can get rid of it and save you a lot of trouble. Or, as a temporary solution, you can 'Bounce' it with Spring Bean or Jumping Bean. Finally, a plant with 7 or more strength can destroy it in one hit, although the only way you can do it is to boost its strength. Gallery LivingDedStat.png|Knight of the Living Dead's statistics LivingDedC.PNG|Card KnightO.png|The player receiving Knight of the Living Dead from a Basic Pack KnightAttack.png|Knight of the Living Dead attacking DedKnight.png|Destroyed Knight of the Living Dead Old Screenshot 2016-08-05-02-25-27.png|Knight of the Living Dead's statistics (pre-1.4.14) KnightLivingDeadCard.PNG|Card (Pre-update 1.4.14) Knight of the Living Dead Description.png|Knight of the Living Dead's statistics (pre-1.2.12) Knight of the Living Dead card.PNG|Card (Pre-update 1.2.12) LivingDead get.png|Knight of the Living Dead's silhouette Lvingdeadgets.png|The player receiving Knight of the Living Dead from a Basic Pack Choice_between_Knight_of_the_Living_Dead_and_Seedling.jpeg|The player having a choice between Knight of the Living Dead and Seedling as a prize after completing a level Choice_between_Pair_of_Pears_and_Knight_of_the_Living_Dead.jpeg|The player having the choice between Knight of the Living Dead and Pair of Pears as a prize for completing a level Trivia *Its description makes a pun on Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur's famed table in the Arthurian legend. *It has the most 'Armored points out of every '''Armored zombie. **It is also the only card in the game with Armored 2. *It is the most expensive basic card in the game. *This is the only knight card in the game. Category:Common zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:History cards Category:Basic zombies Category:Armored cards Category:Knight cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes